A Song with Thorns
by M.CooperJinks
Summary: The journey of Livia Thorne (OC), told from the perspective of the previous Victor, Haymitch Abernathy. It's the 51st Hunger Games and Haymitch's first year as mentor for District 12. But before the Games can even begin, he notices that there is something peculiar about the female tribute from District 2. (Haymitch's POV. Drabble Series.)
1. The Old Victor

****Disclaimer****

_I do not own the Hunger Games Universe or any of the characters, with the exception of Livia Thorne. This is strictly just for fun. It's my first attempt at a drabble series. The series will encompass the entire 51st Hunger Games and will be told from the POV of Haymitch. __Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Old Victor**

He never told me what he did to them. _The man with the cold eyes_. He let me go home and didn't say a word about it.

After my victory, he approached me. He even threatened me. Apparently, I was too resourceful. It was taken as an act of defiance. I didn't think anything of it. I was too stubborn and too blind to realize what I had done.

I did nothing wrong though. I played his stupid games. I just wish I would've known what he was capable of. But I couldn't anticipate what would come next. The night I had found the mangled bodies.

He had them scattered throughout the house. Everyone I had loved. Snow had killed them all.

My name is Haymitch Abernathy, and I'm the Victor who has nothing to live for.


	2. The Crown

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Crown**

Throughout the year, I have managed to get rid of it all. Anything that reminded me of what happened. I purged the house of every Capitol trinket in sight. And everything that was reminiscent of the Games, I burned. All that's left is that dreadful crown.

I've decided to melt it down. Now no one will recognize it. It's just a hunk of gold. Should be pretty easy to sell. Especially for the price I want.

Greasy Sae says I'm crazy. But thankfully, she doesn't think on it too much. Plus she knows all the right people, so it doesn't take very long to find a buyer.

Soon enough, a frail-looking old man rolls up a tub of whiskey. I can't think of a better trade.

The crown of a Victor, for a barrel of booze.


	3. The Reaping

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Reaping**

"Maybe just one more sip," I mutter to myself.

As the whiskey passes through my lips, I can feel the cool liquid transform into a warm burn, as it reaches the back of my throat. With one swig of this sweet nectar, I am ignited. The drink carries the warmth through my insides, and my troubles seem to fade. Just like the crown, my awful memories melt from the heat until they become completely unrecognizable.

I needed this. It's been a rough day. There are only a couple of Reapings left to watch. That being said, I should probably pour myself another drink.

I haven't seen the tributes selected from Districts 1 or 2, but I can already tell the kids from my District don't stand a chance. Sometimes I wonder if I looked as scrawny and hopeless during my own Reaping.


	4. The Volunteer

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Volunteer**

Well it's time for the District 2 tributes. Better take another swig. On the screen, I see a rather large colorful woman resembling a peacock take the stage. She announces the first name, and immediately a volunteer calls out. No surprise there. Better get another drink in, before I take a look at this beastly girl.

I look, but I'm surprised by what I see. A gorgeous girl, with flowing blonde hair and an elegant white dress. The name announced is _Livia Thorne_. The fat peacock is ready to continue when the unexpected happens. The girl starts to sing.

At first, I think maybe it's an act of defiance. But the girl is all smiles. She even adds a dance to her performance. Oh, no. This girl didn't volunteer to win. She volunteered because she's a loon.

Soon the boy takes the stage, but I don't hear a name. The girl sings right over the peacock woman's announcement. Is this real? Did I go and drink too much already? The empty bottle suggests this may be a possibility.


	5. The Tributes

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Tributes**

So far, it doesn't seem to be getting much better for my tributes. The boy is clearly a pacifist and the girl is still too nervous to say a word to me. I've already forced myself to accept the high probabilty of their deaths. And thanks to the all-you-can-_drink_ buffets, it was easily done.


	6. The Parade

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Parade**

For me the parade is always the worst part. It's just a bunch of soon to be dead show ponies for everyone in the Capitol to gawk at. This year, the pair of District 12 tributes are dressed in matching coal miner jumpsuits. Didn't see that one coming... Again.

Overall, there aren't too many noteworthy moments at this year's parade. As usual, our costumes are the dullest, and District 1's are the flashiest.

There's something curious about that Livia Thorne girl from 2 again. I'm almost positive she's insane now. On the chariot, she doesn't seem too lucid. Her District partner has to hold her upright the entire time. I wouldn't be surprised if her prep team had drugged her. Just as a precaution, of course. The last thing anyone would want is her to break into song, while Snow is speaking. She'd be killed off and replaced before the interview stage.


	7. The Escort

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Escort**

Today I met the most obnoxious girl. A Capitol snob from top to bottom. She's actually training to become an escort. She kept droning on about how most of the current escorts weren't fit for camera anymore. Then she decided to use the District 12 escort as an example.

Who the hell does she think she is? Our escort for 12 may be old, but he's one of the few I actually like. He's always ready with a nice big fake smile for the camera. And he never complains. Even though, off-camera he's made it absolutely clear that this isn't the sort of work he ever wanted for himself.

Seriously, what kind of imbecile chooses to be an escort? Who in their right mind wants to be the person, who draws the names of all those unfortunate children raised for slaughter? I'll tell you who.

_Effie Trinket_.


	8. The Scores

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Scores**

Matching 5's for District 12. It really doesn't inspire a whole lot of confidence. I look at these two kids, who aren't much younger than I am, and all I see is defeat. Everyone watching has already decided the odds aren't in their favor. And now they both believe it too.

The only other tribute who scored lower this year was Livia Thorne. She scored a 1. I'm not sure how that happened. They almost never give out scores that low. I'm guessing Livia must have performed her usual song and dance for the Gamemakers.

Well at least there's one tribute we won't need to worry about.


	9. The Interview

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Interview**

He tells her she looks lovely tonight. In return, she thanks him graciously and tells him how much she loves her new _pink_ dress.

Her dress was _blue_.

He asks about her District. She talks about butterflies.

He asks if she has a strategy. She bursts into song.

I have to hand it to Caesar. He's handling the interview very well, all things considered. He's being very patient, and he's even playing along with her absurd behavior. At one point Livia pulled Caesar from his chair to dance, as she belted her song for all of Panem.

I can't stop laughing at the ridiculous turn of events. I even have to resist taking another drink. My first gulp ended up spraying all over the Capitol woman seated in front of me. Thankfully, it was just that ridiculous Trinket girl.


	10. The Cornucopia

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Cornucopia**

Livia Thorne. She didn't have to run. She didn't have to fight. She really didn't have to do much of anything. She simply skipped past her opponents into the woods.

It's understandable. No one wants to drop their guard long enough to go after the one tribute, who doesn't pose an immediate threat.

Unfortunately, my tributes weren't so lucky. Districts 11 and 12 were wiped out within the first five minutes.

It's done. They're gone. Nothing left to do, but start drinking, wait 'til next year, and then drink some more.

It seems I wasn't the first to arrive at this conclusion. One of the District 11 mentors already beat me to the bar.

Without saying anything, I pull up the seat next to Chaff, and let the first drink carry the burn past my tongue, releasing a wave of heat through the rest of my body.


	11. The Ruse

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Ruse**

Chaff suggested that we continue coming to the same bar, to finish watching the Games together. I figure it beats drinking alone. As soon as the bartender sees us, he fills up a single malt whiskey for me and bourbon for Chaff.

On the screen, Livia's twirling through the forest. She's scratching a stick and a stone together for music, to accompany her song. That's when the boy from 8 sees her. He sprints toward her, but before he can strike, she's already put the stick through his neck. No one realized. Livia's been sharpening the stick to the tune of her song.

She collects the boy's jacket, his pack and his knife. Then she gives quick smile to the camera, before skipping away in song.

I guess she isn't mad after all.


	12. The Mockingjays

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Mockingjays**

I don't know if I should be disgusted or impressed. Either way, every tribute Livia kills is just another drink killed by me and Chaff. I'm surprised I can even still see straight.

Livia dances and sings along one of the few streams in the arena. She waits for the tributes that come for the water, and then, like a siren, she lures them in further with her song.

In addition to the tributes that Livia ensnares, all the mockingjays in the arena seem to flock to her music. Now each time she kills, the birds echo an eerie combination of her song and the screams of the fallen tribute.


	13. The Finale

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Finale**

Only three tributes remain. Livia was the first to return to the Cornucopia. Once she arrived, Livia climbed to the top of the golden figure, and transformed it into her stage. She's been swaying and singing on top of it for nearly twenty minutes already.

As her voice resonates, a boy races out of the trees, toward the Cornucopia. A second boy chases after him. Livia doesn't let either interrupt her song.

The first boy trips and falls to the ground. The second catches him. Immediately, a cannon sounds across the arena.

Suddenly, Livia's song stops. She freezes when she sees the face of her District partner looking back at her. These two have avoided each other for the entire games. And now it's clear why. They're in love.


	14. The Sacrifice

**A Song with Thorns**

**The Sacrifice**

He must've known she wasn't crazy all along. Without hesitation, the boy climbs the Cornucopia, hands his sword to Livia and kneels to the ground.

The boy whispers to her. "Make it quick."

I can tell that Livia is struggling not to cry. She doesn't want to appear weak, but she can't stop the water that's already flooded her eyes, from streaming down her face.

The blade rises, and with one swing, the boy's body drops, signaling the final cannon.

Refusing to look down at what she's done, the final tribute waits until Claudius Templesmith announces the winner of the 51st Hunger Games, _Livia Thorne _of District 2.


	15. The New Victor

**A Song with Thorns**

**The New Victor**

Watching Livia's second interview with Caesar was like watching a completely different person. As it turns out, she's actually quite charismatic, when she's not pretending to be insane.

I've got to hand it to her though. She had me fooled. She had everyone fooled. But if there is one thing Snow doesn't like, it's people who play him for a fool.

Livia seems on edge. Maybe Snow threatened her. Maybe he gave her some of the same threats that he gave to me. That poor, stupid girl. She has no idea what he's capable of.

I can't help but wonder whose bodies she will find when she returns home. Her parents. A few close friends. Maybe even some brothers and sisters, if she has any. She may have escaped with her life, but Snow will do his best to make sure that it means nothing now.


	16. The Victors' Bar

**Epilogue: The Victor's Bar**

_1 year later_

I join Chaff at our usual spot. A bottle of whiskey waits for me at my seat.

"Starting without me?" I joke.

Chaff looks at me and laughs. "When did I ever stop?"

"Good point!" I pour myself a glass. Then I raise it up to clink Chaff's. "Cheers!"

I look up at the screen. Hmm…Three must have died last night. This year's Games have been extraordinarily long. Four tributes remain. The boy from 1, the girl from 3 and both of the tributes from 5 are all still alive.

A voice next to me complains. "So how much longer are they gonna draw this thing out?"

I turn to my left. The gorgeous girl, with the flowing blonde hair, pulls up the chair next to mine. "Well at least no one is singing this year," I point out.

She manages a small smile. "There's not much to sing for anymore I'm afraid," she says. There's an emptiness in her eye. It's a very familiar look. The same look I see whenever I look in the mirror.

"I have a solution for that," I say with a slur. I pour two glasses. One for myself and one for Livia. "Bottoms up!"

The End

* * *

**End Notes:**

_**Livia Thorne will return!**_


End file.
